A dead tank vacuum circuit breaker in the related art is configured in such a manner that a movable-side end of a vacuum valve is fixed at one end of a tank via a contact case and an insulating support tube and an immovable-side end of the vacuum valve is fixed at the other end of the tank via a contact case and a support insulator. A conductor of a bushing is connected to the contact case on each of the movable side and the immovable side. A movable conductor connected to a coupling mechanism of an drive unit attached to the tank on the outside at the movable-side end and an immovable conductor allowed to come close to and to move apart from the movable conductor are provided in an interior of the vacuum valve. The movable-side bushing conductor, the movable-side contact case, the movable conductor and the immovable conductor of the vacuum valve, the immovable-side contact case, and the immovable-side bushing conductor together define an energizing path (for example, see Patent Document 1).